


Family Reunion

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A man, dressed in purple and with silver hair, the slightest of tints to it. His eyes were the same color and he wore a smile on his lips. What really stood out, however, was the stone on his chest.“No way…” Mythra shook her head. “Does this mean…?”“Ontos? The missing piece of the Trinity Processor?” Pyra stepped forward, eyes wide.“Oho! So it’s a family reunion then!” Malos gestured out, approaching the man. “Shocked to see you have a humanoid form, too, Ontos.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only XC2 I will ever write, but unga bunga Alvis forced my hand

“Where are we?” Pyra looked around with a frown. “It looks like… space.”

“Sure does.” Mythra had the same frown on her face as she looked around herself. “This is weird, weren’t we just sleeping?”

Pyra nodded, the half of the Aegis’s worry growing. “Is this some sort of dream?”

“Must be, right?” Mythra placed a hand on her hip. “I mean, I can’t think of a better explanation, at least.”

“Well, well. Look who it is!” They both froze at the sound of a familiar voice. A voice of one now dead. “Didn’t expect to see my fellow Aegis here.”

“Malos.” Mythra was quick to stand between Pyra and the other Aegis. “How are you in our dream?”

“Dreaming of your brother, hm?” Malos grinned, shrugging. “I can’t say I know why your subconscious made that choice.”

“Meaning you aren’t the real deal, then?” Mythra furrowed her brow. “Why does that still seem wrong?”

“I think… that’s the real Malos, but…” Pyra shook her head. “I’m not sure how it’s possible.”

“In Memory Space, much is possible.” Another voice, the three siblings turning to see the owner.

A man, dressed in purple and with silver hair, the slightest of tints to it. His eyes were the same color and he wore a smile on his lips. What really stood out, however, was the stone on his chest.

“No way…” Mythra shook her head. “Does this mean…?”

“Ontos? The missing piece of the Trinity Processor?” Pyra stepped forward, eyes wide.

“Oho! So it’s a family reunion then!” Malos gestured out, approaching the man. “Shocked to see you have a humanoid form, too, Ontos.”

“I go by another name, actually, just as all of you do.” He stepped away from Malos. “You may call me Alvis.”

“Alvis…” Pyra held her hand to her chest. “Where did you vanish to?”

“To another world, where Galea and Klaus were reborn the souls of Titans. Reborn Meyneth and Zanza.” He spoke, a distant look in his eyes. “A world separate from the Earth your father tried to rebuild.”

“The other half of father, the one he said would die soon when we found him…” Mythra couldn’t help but speak up again. “What was he like?”

“...Zanza was a foolish god, and he died as such.” Alvis waved his hand, speaking with no hatred or compassion for the man. “Such is the passage of fate.”

“What? No tears to shed or celebration to be had over his death for you?” Malos put a hand on his hip. “That’s cold, even by my standards.”

“While your Klaus may have been a father, I was simply in Zanza’s employ.” Alvis shrugged vaguely. “I had no real love or hate for him, just… a real love for the one to slay him.”

“The one to slay him…” Pyra frowned, looking down. “Did you assist him, then?”

“In my own small ways, yes. But it was truly Shulk’s destiny to take a hold of…” Alvis hummed. “A world with no need for gods…”

“Huh?” Mythra rose an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Alvis shook his head before turning his back to them. “Well, it’s been nice, but it seems time is about up. Perhaps one day we’ll speak with each other once again.”

“What do you--”

And then, Pyra and Mythra woke up.


End file.
